


Gentle with You

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Merlin, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Just the Tip, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Pornalot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Virgin Merlin, Virginity, post sex fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s had plenty of experience, but he never once doubted that Merlin was anything but completely <i>virginal</i>. He wants to do this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle with You

**Author's Note:**

> written for week 3 of Pornalot 2016

They laugh as they run hand in hand through the rain for the block it takes to get to Merlin’s house from the school. Merlin clings to Arthur’s hand, not stopping until they reach the back door. He quickly unlocks it, pushes it open, and pulls Arthur into what looks to be a laundry room.

They stand there for a long moment just beaming at each other and dripping all over the tiled floor. They’re completely soaked, without a dry thread in their clothes, but it doesn’t stop Arthur from moving closer. He wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist and leans in for a kiss.

“We should probably change,” Merlin says as he steps back and pushes his dripping hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Arthur nuzzles along Merlin’s cheek, tracing the path of a water drop as it slides down his jaw and neck, before he takes a step back.

“I think I can find something that fits you— maybe?” Merlin gives Arthur a doubtful look, a blush spreading over his cheeks as his eyes trace Arthur’s body from head to toe. 

“We can work on our project for a few hours before dinner and if it’s okay with your dad, you could even stay the night. If you want? Mom’s working late tonight, but she won’t mind.” Merlin says all in a rush.

Merlin looks down, tugging at the stretched hem of his t-shirt and Arthur watches the blush creep up over his ears at the bold suggestion.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Arthur says with an easy smile. “I’d like that.”

Merlin returns his smile. “So, dry clothes, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Arthur agrees, already stripping off his wet shirt as Merlin turns to dig through a basket of folded clothes. 

He tosses a pair of sweatpants over his shoulder and Arthur catches them with one hand as he toes off his shoes and unbuttons his jeans.

A shirt hits him in the head just as he leans down to push his underwear and the clinging jeans down his thighs. 

Merlin grins when Arthur shoots him a glare.

Arthur waits until Merlin is distracted before he mounts his revenge-attack. Merlin strips off his own shirt, pulls it up over his head, his arms catching in the material. Clad only in his boxers— his arms still tangled, Arthur pushes him up against the closes surface and sways forward for another kiss. 

Merlin disentangles himself and wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and smiles into the kiss as Arthur leans his naked body up against him.  
Arthur reaches around, hands gripping Merlin’s ass through the thin, damp material. He tugs on the edge of Merlin’s boxers. “Got to get you out of these before you catch cold,” he says into the kiss.

Merlin nods as Arthur works them over his slim hips and they fall straight to the ground.

He palms Merlin’s bare ass— pulls his cheeks apart and slides a finger between the crack. 

“Yes,” Merlin moans, spreading his legs wider. “Please,” he whimpers.

He taps one finger over Merlin’s hole and circles the rim in broad strokes. “Too dry,” Arthur huffs out against the back of Merlin’s neck. “I want to make you wet.”

“How?” Merlin squeaks.

Arthur rubs his thumbs over Merlin’s hips and encourages him to turn around with a little push. 

“Just lean over.” He presses Merlin down over the closest appliance and kneels down behind him. He spreads his cheeks again using his thumbs to keep them apart as he leans forward and pushes his tongue against Merlin’s clenching hole. It slides wetly over the tight little furl a couple of times before finally pushing inside, wedging in as deep as he can get it. 

He reaches around to grasp Merlin’s cock in his hand while he tongues his rim. Merlin’s dripping pre-come already and Arthur strokes him, spreading it all around.

“I’ve never… it’s my first time.” Merlin thrusts forward into Arthur’s hand as Arthur pulls his tongue away. 

“Shhh, I know.” Arthur soothes, kissing the bottom curve of his cheek and running a hand down Merlin’s flank. “It’s okay.” 

Arthur’s had plenty of experience, but he never once doubted that Merlin was anything but completely _virginal_. He wants to do this right. 

“Can you… just the tip?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah,” Arthur grunts, thrusting his hips against Merlin’s ass. “I’ll be gentle.”

Arthur licks his fingers, presses against Merlin’s tight little hole again, and teases his rim until Merlin whimpers. With barely-there pressure, he circles one finger around his pucker. He opens him up, petting and rubbing over the furl until Merlin whines and the Arthur's finger finally slips inside.

Merlin is dripping wet from Arthur ’s tongue, but he knows it’s not enough. Not without lube for Merlin’s first time.

He adds another finger and fucks him just a little harder and faster with both until Merlin is stretched enough for Arthur to get his cock in him.

Fingers still buried inside Merlin, he scrambles to his feet again and presses up against Merlin’s sweet little ass.

Arthur groans, pulls his fingers out and slides his cock between the slick-slide of his cheeks instead. He finds his mark when he feels the tip of his dick catch on the clenching rim of Merlin’s hole and he pushes as slow as he can bear until it slides inside.

The tight clamp of Merlin’s ass opens around the head of his prick and Arthur grips the base of his cock in his hand, covering as much of it as possible as a reminder not to push too deep.

The tip of his dick slides in just a couple of inches, before his fist butts up against Merlin’s ass and he forces himself to pull back. 

Merlin whimpers and pushes back against his cock.

“Careful, you’ll hurt yourself,” Arthur says. 

He holds Merlin’s hip with his free hand, adding a little bit of control to his movements. 

Arthur tightens the fist around himself, stroking in tandem with his thrusts. 

“You’re doing so good— so perfect. Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Merlin drops his head forward onto one arm as he leans over his mother’s tumble-dryer and makes pitiful little sounds as Arthur _barely_ fucks him.

“Reach down and touch yourself,” Arthur directs. "Fuck your hand."

Merlin does. He reaches down and grips his own prick and just goes at it, thrusting into his own fist furiously. It only takes a couple of strokes before he’s coming. 

The tight clamp of Merlin’s hole around the head of Arthur’s cock pushes him over the edge as well and he spends himself just barely pressed inside Merlin’s ass. 

Carefully pulling his cock from Merlin’s ass, Arthur’s fingers slide easily inside him, pushing his dripping come deeper inside.


End file.
